Colored Fish and Royal Blue Boxers
by HannahVintage
Summary: What happens when Edward ventures out from Bella's room in his royal blue boxers to meet .... Charlie in... colored fish boxers.Wow awkward. Some Charlie and Edward hilarity!-let's see how this will go down.


Hey so this is just a fun short story about Edward and another note is that Rene lives with Bella in Forks and Charlie

lives in Arizona. Enjoy!

* * *

I had just had one of the best nights with my beautiful Bella. We had gotten engaged only a few weeks

ago but somehow Bella was some kind of seductress. She lured me in! But don't think this was our first

time or anything, it was our second time. It was even better and I think what helped was the fact of

excitement because Rene was across the hallway. Bella had been living with her mom in Forks for a

few years after her mom got a divorce with Charlie. Rene has always been okay with me and Bella,

supporting us all the time. Although when I meet Charlie he was mostly the opposite, saying that I was

no good for her. But I knew that Rene still thought of him. Actually she has been thinking of some very

graphic things of Charlie. I don't know why she had this sudden change but it was kinda disturbing.

Silently I crept out of Bella's bed finding my boxers. They were a gift from Bella actually. I ran my hands

through my if not already messy hair. I would sneak some breakfast for her and come back up in time

for her to wake. Not paying attention to my lack of clothes I strode over to her door silently opening it. I

stood there for a moment hearing a sound so I decided I would head to the bathroom and act well

Um…casual? As I started forward, all thoughts and senses off and only focusing on Bella I ran into

something. _Wow never had that happen before!_ I stumbled back to see… _holy crap! Fuck fuck fuck _

_fuck!!_ I chanted in my head. Standing in front of me was a very fuming, purple faced _Charlie?_ What the

hell was he doing here? Almost at the same time Charlie and me scanned each other (**nothing like THAT **

**but you know looking at the damage scan). **Charlie stood in front of me with different colored fish

boxers while I stood with my royal blue boxers on. We both averted our eyes. I knew I had to say

something so I went ahead and said "Listen Charlie" but that's as far as I got because instead he said

something at the same time. There was another awkward silence as we both studied our toes. When I

tried again he started saying something. _Was it possible that vampires could die of embarrassment...? _

_because I think at this point I could._ Then as if we both had been slapped in the face we finally got it. Our

heads snapped up at the same time eyeing each other. He was sleeping with his ex wife! In his mind he

was thinking pretty much the same thing '_Holy Crap he slept with my daughter! But wait he must have _

_already guessed that I slept with my ex wife! What should I do! Damn it Charlie be cool!'_

"Um I am just goin go you know like over here and stuff and you know" _Oh smooth one Edward! _

"Yeah I well I will okay…" he said stumbling.

I could not help but find this whole situation comical well not at the time but it was the fact of what we

were doing. Almost in synchronized movements we were retreating backwards watching each other like

an old western movie.

"Oh and um Edward?" Charlie's voice squeaked. "How about we just never talk about this, deal?"

I swiftly nodded my head. And then I raced back into Bella's room to avoid more confrontation then

was needed. I slammed the door putting my back to it as if to hold back from an attacker. Bella lazily

groaned and rolled over but went back to the same rhythm of heartbeat. And then as if things could not

get any better I heard a familiar mind.

_Emmet and Jasper._ I walked over to the window to see them both rolling on the lawn in hysterics. That's

when it hit me. I remember that Charlie was coming over here soon to sort over some custodies problems

with Rene and my brothers must have heard. Then Emmet being the ass that he was lured Jasper into his

twisted plot. Jasper probably played with their emotions last night and made them fall in love again. I

cannot believe that I did not even notice Charlie coming over. I was probably too preoccupied with Bella

to even notice! EW that also means they probably heard Bella and me last night! How even more

embarrassing! But then again things could have been worse. What if they heard us and then Rene and

Charlie would become allies against the odds and plot to kill me! That was a close call because if we

were ever caught… I tremble just at the idea not for my sake but more for Bella. Oh, Jasper plus his

stupid power and Emmet were going to get it!

…. Well as soon as I found my clothes you can bet that they are dead by the end of tonight!

**Lolz! I thought it was just a cute little idea! Can't u just picture Charlie and edward meeting each other**

**in their boxers!I am sorry but i find it very review  
**


End file.
